Fangs and a Firebird
by PurpleStormAngel
Summary: When the Fang Gang save a girl with wings they think they have saved just a unique innocent. But as the girl stays with them and helps them they find out to never judge a person by there looks. Pairing Angel/OC maybe?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Escape  
They had nearly caught up to her. Only the occasional shimmer kept her away from her pursuers. The throbbing of the power-draining shackle kept her from shimmering out of the underworld so she kept on sprinting away from the bounty hunters that wanted her dead. She lifted her head and saw a thin tunnel in the ceiling. That was her only option if she wanted to get away from the bounty hunters. She summoned her remaining strength and snapped open her wings, wincing as the sharp spikes on the edge on her wings split the dirty cloth shirt then flapped her wings as hard as she could, rising at an impressive speed. "Stop" one of the bounty hunters screeched, summoning a energy ball in one hand. The rest followed suit. She was nearly at the entrance of the tunnel now. That's when they started throwing energy balls at her.

The first energy ball missed by a fraction. The second hit he leg. Pain exploded in her mind as she pulled herself into a small cave just by the entrance of the tunnel but out of the bounty hunters line of fire. "Shit!" the largest of the bounty hunters cursed loudly, "She got away!"  
"What are we gonna do now?" another bounty hunter asked.  
"She can't shimmer out of here so we come back tomorrow and shimmer up there and catch her," the largest bounty hunter replied then shimmered away. The others came to a joint decision and then too shimmered away up in the cave the girl hissed in pain as she tried to prize the power-draining shackle off her ankle. It was no use. The shackle could only be magically. She stood up, wincing slightly and took a deep sniff of the air around her. She could smell the smell of a dusty dessert, fire, blood and all things evil. But coming from her left was the smell of pure fresh air unlike the smell of the underworld's tainted air. That only meant one thing. The way to the surface world was to her left.

She set off, her hands on the smooth surface of the cave walls to keep herself from tripping over. Finally, after much walking she found a shaft that lead straight up to the surface world. She opened her wings and flew up the shaft, breathing in the smell of pure fresh surface air.

Meanwhile  
Doyle sat at the little oak desk filing the last of the paperwork they needed to run Angel Investigations. The big boss Angel was sitting in his office reading a dusty volume on demons, their feeding habits, strengths, weaknesses etc. Without any warning, a blinding flash of pain tore through Doyle's skull as a vision hit him. He fell out of the black desk chair and hit the wooden floor with an almighty thump. Images flashed through his at a speed so fast that the images didn't make any sense. Doyle was vaguely aware of Angel's voice calling his name. A person stuck out in the jumbled mess of images. She was quite young about 16 or 17 with long mahogany colored hair in tangled mess down her back and caramel colored skin, covered in dark purplish bruises and smears of dirt. Her eyes were electric yellow and filled with pain. A long scar ran from the bottom of her eyebrow, across the corner of her left eye and down to her cheekbone. She was dressed in a stained grey cloth shirt with a ripped back and mahogany colored wings protruding from her back. She was limping slightly because of a thick shackle on her ankle. The shackle was a dark grey and runes were engraved on it. Snap! Doyle snapped out of the vision. "What did you see?" Angel questioned, a glass of water and painkillers in his hands. Doyle nodded in thanks as took them. "A girl about 15, with electric yellow eyes and a pair of wings fighting a small group of vampires. She was in a alley by some sort of dance club."  
"Let's go and find her." Angel stated, pulling his coat as he walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet Isabella Melinda Winters

" This must be my lucky day," the winged girl grumbled as she ran away from another group of demons. Well there were different from the last group of demons she faced. These demons were vampires. The throbbing of her ankle as the power-draining shackle sucked away her strength. She ran into a dark alley, scanning the walls for something to fight with. The largest of the vampires had snapped a vital bone in her wings and the hung limply on her back. Her eyes zoomed in onto a large metal pipe sitting dejectedly on a concrete wall. She scurried over to the pipe and picked it up, holding it in front of her in a defense manner. " I know how to use this," she stammered lifting up pipe. The vampires growled menacing and lumbered forwards. She battered the first one out the way and punched the second in the face. They howled in pain and charged at her.

"Good dogs don't bite," and voice sounded out of the darkness. The girl strained her eyes to locate the source of the voice. She round-kicked the first vampire but the vampire caught her leg and twisted it until a loud snap echoed around the alley. She cried out in pain, nursing her broken leg. She looked up and saw a medium height man, with dark brown hair sticking up in spikes and wearing more black than Batman. He dusted the first vampire with a quick flick of his wrist and beheaded the second. "Are you alright?" He asked, rushing over to the girl. "I think my leg is broken," she said, wincing as she felt the mess of broken bones in her leg. "Yep definitely broken."

Angel felt sympathy for the teen as he helped the girl to her feet and she hobbled to his sleek black convertible and drove back to Angel Investigations. "What happened?" Doyle asked rushing over to help Angel carry her to the small couch in Angel's office. "We were fighting the vampires and one of them twisted her the wrong way and her leg made a horrible snapping noise," Angel stated then turned to the girl sitting on the couch "Are you okay?" He asked, concern sounding in his voice.

The girl eyes widened in surprise. The man in the long black leather duster smelled like a vampire and the man next to him in the blue silk shirt smelt like a mix between a human and a demon yet they was concerned about her."Why would a vampire like you and a demon like you," she questioned pointing at Angel when she said vampire and Doyle when she said demon "care about what happens to me unless you're both bounty hunters?" Her eyes widened and she tried to stand up but her leg gave way and she fell back down onto the couch. "We're not going to hurt you, "Angel said, concern seeping into his tone.

"My name is Angel and this, "Angel said, gesturing to Doyle "is Doyle."

"What's your name?" Angel asked politely.

"Isabella Melinda Winters."


End file.
